


Takao is LIVE now

by midorimortem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kise & Takao friendship, Livestreaming, M/M, Mentioned Kise Ryouta, Midorima being adorable, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates, Takao being an idiot, Takao's Birthday Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem
Summary: “Takao is live now: Shin-chan is adorable <3<3”Drabble for Takao's Birthday.Words: 500
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 16





	Takao is LIVE now

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Takao! I still love you!

_ Sweet heavens, wait till’ the others see this! _ Takao thought as he made his way inside his home, trying to make as little noise as he could. He took his shoes off and changed into his house slippers, then he left the groceries down in the hall and tiptoed all the way to the living room, avoiding the kitchen at all costs. From a mirror they had hung on the entrance, he managed to see Shin-chan’s reflection as he jived and sang a very cheesy pop song while he washed the dishes. 

They had been living together for years, so it wasn’t even the first time he saw Midorima dancing and singing while doing chores, but he had never seen him doing it so eagerly, and to such a catchy, cheerful song, no less! For years, Midorima had bothered Takao for being too loud, too cheerful all the time, but... ah, how the tables had turned!

Takao tried not to laugh out loud as he crept his way into the kitchen’s door, taking his phone out from his pocket as he made sure Shin-chan hadn’t noticed him yet. He unlocked the screen and tapped it a few times and, in just a couple of seconds, he was livestreaming and typing down emojis and tagging people while Shin-chan inadvertently kept shaking his hips and singing in a very high-pitched tone as he reached yet another chorus.

Then, Midorima received a notification and stopped dancing... and hell broke loose. 

_ “Takao is live now: Shin-chan is adorable <3<3” _

Midorima starred in anger and disbelief as he saw himself dancing stupidly on his own screen. Takao was supposed to be out shopping for groceries and he was supposed to meet with Kise to have some lunch later that day. He had an unread message in which Takao told him Kise couldn’t make it and that he’d go back once he was done shopping. And said Takao Kazunari was standing by the kitchen door with his phone in his hands, frozen in fear and panic as Midorima glared daggers at him.

“Takao…” Midorima grunted, flames bursting up in his eyes.

“Hi, Shin-chan, I’m home!”

“Put the phone down.”

“He’s gonna kill me!”

“TAKAO PUT THE PHONE DOWN!!”

There was a loud crash of cutlery smashing against the sink. Muscle memory from their time in highschool came back in the blink of an eye and suddenly Midorima was chasing Takao around the apartment, while the younger boy kept filming as he ran for dear life, jumping across the living room and stepping on the couches to avoid Midorima’s vicious clutch. Their home wasn’t as big as Kazunari would have wanted, though, and he eventually threw away the phone, interrupting the livestream when Shin-chan caught up with him and tackled him against the sofa, falling atop of him.

“Erase it. Now.” Midorima ordered, but Takao kept giggling and twitching beneath him.

“I can’t, it’s a livestream!”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“C’mon, Shin-chan! That was adorable!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned this to be part of a 'stuck in quarantine MidoTaka fluff' that's been on my mind lately, but I don't want to write it, tbh. So I took one of my favorite prompts I had outlined the best and decided to give it a go in a drabble. The other prompts may or may not come at some other point, but I won't promise anything.


End file.
